Reflections
by Sapphire4
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP!!! Clark and his parents try hard not to let anyone find out about Clark's secret. Is it possible that someone, or someones already know?
1. Beginnings

Okay, this is my first ever Smallville story. Bear with me, it may be pretty confusing at first, but it's just the way I reveal a lot of information at once.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters they belong to the WB and whoever else has a piece of them. However I did create a few characters and those are mine all mine I tell you!  
  
  
  
"Reflections"  
  
  
  
Clark Kent awoke with a start. He looked around his room frantically and started to calm down when he finally realized where he was. Home. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and figure out why he was so shaken.  
  
"It must have been a nightmare," Clark said to himself.  
  
Narrowing his brows he tried to remember his dream; but he couldn't. Checking his clock he read the time, 11:32 am. He was still a little disoriented and wasn't sure if he was late for school or if it was the weekend. Figuring that his mom would have woken him up had it been a school day, he settled down once more. He pushed back his blanket and swung his legs around the side of the bed. Standing, he stretched and yawned and made his way to the bathroom to go wash up.  
  
***********  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent sat at the kitchen table, both sipping lazily at their mugs of coffee. Martha was reading the newspaper while Jonathan sat reading a Home Improvement magazine. Martha sat down her section of the paper and stared quizzically at her husband as he concentrated on a particular page of the magazine. She began, "I hope you aren't trying to build another adjoining tool shed.."  
  
Jonathan looked up, "Huh?" He glanced back at his magazine as if for reference and then smiled. "No Martha I'm not."  
  
"You had better not be. You wasted so much time on the last one we nearly missed harvest."  
  
"Ha ha ha. not funny Martha. I was trying the build the top." he stopped when he saw the look that Martha was giving him. She was mocking him. "What I mean is, it takes time to," that look again. "Alright fine, you win. Are you happy?"  
  
"Very. So what are you thinking about building this time."  
  
"Nothing. Well nothing short of the best."  
  
"Hi guys!" Clark walked into the kitchen, effectively cutting off Jon and Martha's conversation. He stood there giving his brightest smile. "How are the best parents in the world this beautiful Saturday morning?" Still smiling he looked from parent to parent.  
  
Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances. Martha spoke first. "Okay Clark, what do you want and how much does it cost?"  
  
"Mom," he answered. "I'm shocked that you would think me such a materialistic child." He placed a well-meaning hand on his chest as though wounded.  
  
"Clark," his mom entreated.  
  
"Nothing. Well nothing short of the best sneakers available to the civilized world! Mom, Dad come on, please?  
  
Martha smiled at Clark and then glanced at Jonathan. She mouthed the words, 'He's just like you.' As Jonathan squinted back at her she turned back to Clark and asked, "And why are these sneakers the best available to the civilized world?"  
  
Clark stood there with a blank face and searched his mind for something convincing.  
  
Martha continued, "They wouldn't by any chance give you the ability to run faster, or jump higher, or play better than ever before, would they?"  
  
Clark felt stupid, "Well, yeah."  
  
"Clark you can already run faster and jump higher and play better than anyone. Why do you need these sneakers?"  
  
"Cuz they look cool."  
  
"Now there's the truth! Jonathan, your turn," Martha said as she reached over to tap her husband.  
  
Clark stood there dumbfounded. 'What is this? A WWF tag team match?'  
  
"Clark," Jonathan started. It was obvious that Jonathan wasn't prepared to interrogate his son about a pair of sneakers he just heard about.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Clark said. "I was just messin' with ya. I really don't want anything," he said with raised eyebrows, smiling at his parents. Clark walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
Martha looked at Jonathan and smirked, 'he is like you,' she mouthed.  
  
This time Jonathan understood. He smiled and chuckled at his wife as he heard the refrigerator open.  
  
Martha, still smiling at Jonathan, said out loud. "Put it down and get a cup, Clark."  
  
"What? How did you know? You weren't even looking!"  
  
Martha turned around to see Clark with the bottle of milk in his right hand and the cap in his left. "I'm your mom. I'm supposed to know these things."  
  
"But Martha, it tastes better out of the bottle."  
  
Martha swung her head around to glare at her husband. "Don't encourage him Jonathan." She decided that she was more interested in her paper and picked up her section of the newspaper, pointedly ignoring her husband.  
  
Jonathan looked up at Clark and mouthed an, 'I tried.' And gave a sympathetic look.  
  
"Jonathan!"  
  
"What? I didn't technically say anything to him!"  
  
Martha put down the paper and looked at Jonathan quizzically. "What are you talking about? I was going to mention the article I was just reading."  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
###########  
  
Brianus Levantine walked purposefully down the hall trying to gather his courage. He had walked these halls thousands of times before, but never had he ever been this nervous. Deciding to drown himself in the normality of the situation he noted the familiar hallways and passages.  
  
The nickel colored metal walls reflected his image, then rippling with each step. The floors were also reflective, a deep black that made one think that he was walking on nothing at all. The acoustics of the passageway echoed each step he took. There was no way to hide or fade in with the background. Any person who strode down these halls stood out prominently. There was far too much light to disguise oneself.  
  
Brianus once again felt his heart race as he gripped his thick black portfolio close to his side under his arm. He tried to slow his pace, but found he couldn't. He had a mission; and his body knew it, regardless of how he truly felt. Brianus made a left at the next corner and made a futile wish for these walls to be more accommodating, perhaps even warm. But he knew that crochets with pictures of snuggly homes and welcome mats would never grace these lower levels. They were a secret to the world above. And if any of the American taxpayers found out what their money was used for in these efforts it would be a disaster.  
  
Brianus finally reached the shiny door. He looked at it and all he could see was himself. He hated the way the underground levels reflected his every move. He knew he was being watched at all times by hidden cameras; but must he be privy to his iniquitous actions as well? It made it harder to commit an appalling deed when he saw himself carrying out the motions. He lowered his head and once again wondered how he got into this line of work. Shaking his head, burying the thought immediately, he pressed his hand upon the scanning pad to the left of the door. The digital reader above it asked for a confirmation code, which he then entered. Reaching into his breast pocket with his freehand he removed a plastic card. When the prompt was given on the digital screen he scanned his card. The door then opened and he placed his card back inside his coat pocket. Walking inside, he expected the worst.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. Please let me know what you think. Any comments or criticism is always welcome.  
  
~Sapphire 


	2. The Centre

Okay, this is my first ever Smallville story. Bear with me, it may be pretty confusing at first, but it's just the way I reveal a lot of information at once.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters they belong to the WB and whoever else has a piece of them. However I did create a few characters and those are mine all mine I tell you! And there are possibly spoilers. I don't know when, but it can range from the pilot up until the most recent episode.  
  
  
  
"Reflections"  
  
~Part-II  
  
  
  
Brianus entered the room and the familiar chrome colored walls changed drastically to a stark white. Again, he knew everyone was aware of his every action. Gripping his portfolio, he strode purposefully into the room toward a table placed in the far left of the room. Brianus hated the rooms in this complex. They were an obvious wasted of space. Each room was far to big for it's purpose and there were never anymore than three pieces of furniture in a room. Every surface in the compound was either black, or white, or silver. Each surface was reflective, and showed every action. But that was the point. Information was being gathered and recorded at all times. Just like the information he held underneath his arm. He looked ahead at the long table. There were two men sitting down across from each other. They held a position at the far left of the table. At least 37 people could be seated, but in accordance with the wasted extravagance theme, only two people sat. Brianus recognized the two men seated. They were above him by three levels and were nice fellows. But their jobs in the organization were quickly turning them into the cold, lifeless bodies that he was so accustomed to seeing. It was sad, but he knew the same desensitization would have him in its grips the moment he started to advance. It was a necessity for the job. And as lucrative as a high position was, it would always come with great cost. He looked at the third man who was standing as if in lecture to the two seated. Brianus did not recognize this man, but it was he who he was sent to see. The man looked up at Brianus and nodded. Then turning to the two men seated, he dismissed them. The men rose mechanically and left the room quickly.  
  
Brianus watched as the men he knew passed by him without so much as a nod. He furrowed his brows in sadness. 'Am I destined to be that,' he wondered. Shaking out of his reverie, he put on his best game face and approached the man.  
  
"Brianus, please, sit."  
  
Brianus obeyed, laying the portfolio on the table. He was accustomed to the mock courtesies that were exchanged. This was business; that is all it will ever be.  
  
The man continued, "I understand that you have something for me?"  
  
"Yes sir." He lifted the portfolio and held it out for the other to take it.  
  
"Thank you." Before opening it he said, "You may call me Legal."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Legal."  
  
"No, just, Legal," he said as he nodded toward Brianus and paced towards the wall.  
  
Brianus watched Legal walk towards the small black desk against the wall. 'Legal' he thought, how ironic. There is nothing within these walls that fit such a description. He glanced at Legal and law him remove some of the papers from the portfolio and lay it down on the desk. Another plain piece of furniture to lay flatly on the ground in this stark encasement they called a room. Turning to look at his hands he wondered at them. They were so simple. Practical and useful, they were also instruments of destruction. Foreign entities with the ability to send a man to a quick death or to eternal torture, and pain. Yet they were a part of him, and the reflective surfaces in this establishment would never let him forget that. Once again he wished for sunglasses to block out the constant light in this institution. He wanted peace and privacy. And wondered if even, at times, these unscrupulous people could read his mind. But then again he was one of them. And what he knew, they knew collectively.  
  
"Brianus?"  
  
"Yes sir," it was a reflex. He popped his head up and turned towards Legal.  
  
"Good job. You are sure this information is correct and current?"  
  
It was a trick question. "Of course, Legal. There is nothing that we do not know."  
  
Legal smiled, he passed the first of many tests. "Brianus the first course of action is already taking place. We must concern ourselves with the second." He plopped the papers down on top of the desk and began to pace over to where Brianus was seated. Stopping in front of the young pupil he stared intently searching for signs of nervousness, weakness. It would do no good to have a student who can't take the heat.  
  
Brianus, to his credit, did not flinch. He was well aware that he would be tested constantly. He had already figured out, for no one was ever pre- informed, that Legal was to be his next instructor. It was the way things worked here. Each time one moved up a level in the organization they were given a small group of attendants who were there to do everything instructed. These attendants were always at least five grades lower than the person they were assigned to. And each time someone moved up a level his or her previous attendants were reassigned and transported to a different center. That was the way it worked here. Each time one advanced he or she was given the opportunity to reinvent him, or herself. And since his or her previous attendants were removed, no one would remember whom the advancer was. 'Legal' was most likely just another alias. But with each instructor Brianus received, he learned valuble information that helped him adjust to his surroundings. He wondered just what this new mentor would teach him.  
  
Legal broke off the glance, satisfied by Brianus' expressionless face. "What ideas do you have Brianus? What do you think of this 'situation'?  
  
Brianus nearly fell out of his seat. In all his years here, no one had ever asked him for his opinion. This was a big jump for him. Gathering his composure he spoke, "We must thoroughly prepare for him. He may be a challenge even with the existing safeguards. Also, he is a friend to the local billionaire, Lex Luthor. That could pose a problem should he turn up missing. Someone, with money, could start looking for him." Brianus hoped he wasn't too presumptuous, but he was asked his opinion.  
  
Legal nodded and walked back to the small desk on the other side of the room to retrieve the packet he just receieved. Walking back to the table that Brianus sat at, he threw the papers down towards his apprentice. "What we are going to do Brianus is look through that information systematically. We must know the hunted better than he knows himself. We must anticipate his movements." This statement elicited an evil grin from Legal. "We cannot thoroughly prepare for him until we understand him. These facts do not give us the entire picture. We must look closer in order to truly understand how it fits together. And once we understand his situation completely, we can take actions to avoid unwanted questions as to his whereabouts."  
  
That was not the answer that Brianus was accustomed to hearing. Up until this point he had been instructed to put all faith in the information itself, not to analyze it, for their information could never be wrong. He knew then, that he would learn a great deal from Legal. But he just had to know.  
  
"Legal, I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Brianus?"  
  
[End Part Two]  
  
Well that's it for now. Please let me know what you think. Any comments or criticism is always welcome.  
  
~Sapphire 


	3. Present

Okay, this is my first ever Smallville story. Bear with me, it may be pretty confusing at first, but it's just the way I reveal a lot of information at once.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters they belong to the WB and whoever else has a piece of them. However I did create a few characters and those are mine all mine I tell you! And there are possibly spoilers. I don't know when, but it can range from the pilot up until the most recent episode.  
  
  
  
"Reflections"  
  
~Part-III  
  
  
  
Lana Lang sat in a cozy chair on her porch. Her legs were pulled up close to her as she leaned back slightly. She rested a book atop her knees and read quietly. Her eyes gazed from left to right reading the words eloquently typed inside. The book had been a birthday gift from her boyfriend, Whitney. And she was eager to finish it. It was a lovely day outside, with just a bit of a breeze. Great weather for reading as far as she was concerned. Another breeze wafted by and blew her hair in her face, distracting her from her book. She looked up, placing her hand squarely on the book to keep the page open. She squinted with amusement as she saw who was walking up her drive.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark had been bored, not that he needed to be bored to visit Lana, but he could think of nothing better to do with his time. He smiled as she acknowledged him. He had to remind himself not to go at super speed and keep a steady pace. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. "Hi Lana," he said, trying to sound casual. He wasn't sure if he was successful.  
  
Lana folded the top right of the page she was on and closed the book. Uncoiling herself she stretched out to place the book on a small table that sat near the chair. "So what brings you here, Clark?"  
  
He didn't want to say that he was here to see her. He was worried she may confuse his comment to mean something that someone other than her "friend" would say. So instead he smiled and said, "I came here to see you." 'Damn,' he thought as he squinted hoping she didn't catch that. He wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, especially in front of Lana.  
  
Luckily she didn't notice that anything was different. She responded, "oh? I must be one lucky girl. So how was your day?"  
  
Caught off guard by Lana's 'lucky girl' comment he said, "Oh, umm. Nothing. I mean it was ok. How was yours?"  
  
Lana raised her eyebrows and smiled at Clark. He was so cute when he tripped over his words like that. But she couldn't afford to think about him like that. She was in a relationship. And she was committed to that relationship. She liked Clark as a friend, actually a good friend. He had given her such a beautiful gift for her birthday, never mind that he left her during their 'non-date' never to return. He was a sweetie. And she could tell that he was sweet on her. Dangerous ground as far as she was concerned, however.  
  
"Oh, it's going well. I was just reading more of the book that Whitney gave me." She noted the look that Clark gave her at the mention of her boyfriend's name. It hurt her to have to do this to Clark. But she couldn't have him getting ideas. "He's out of town with his uncle for the weekend, experiencing some good old fashioned male bonding." She saw the hope in Clark's eyes. She added, "but he should be back tomorrow night." She didn't know why she said that. She tried to change the subject. "So, what are your parents up to?"  
  
"Oh, they went driving to see a museum. Mom saw this ad in the paper for it and she wanted to go check it out. She dragged my dad, but I was able to get out of it."  
  
Lana laughed. She didn't understand Clark and his father's fear of visiting a museum. It was a perfectly good trip as far as she was concerned. Martha had the right idea. "You didn't want to go? Why not? Sounds nice."  
  
"Ah, I just didn't feel like going. I figured I'd rather take a walk."  
  
"Yeah, it is a nice day."  
  
"Would you. like to walk with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
She smiled. The truth is she would love to take a walk with Clark. He was the only person who really understood her. Clark was the refreshing brook in the middle of the wilderness. She then replied, "I'd love to." She watched as Clark's demeanor changed to one of surprise and then to one of practiced control. He turned slowly implying that she should follow. "Wait, Clark, I have to tell Nell where I will be. I'll be right back." Lana grabbed her book off of the table and went into the house.  
  
Clark stood on her porch staring at the screen door that just closed shut. Smiling, he said, "Well that wasn't so bad." The door opened again and Clark moved to the left to allow Lana to step to his right. After closing the door Lana walked up to Clark and the two made their way down the drive.  
  
##########  
  
Lex Luthor sat in one of his plush black chairs in front of his laptop at his desk. He wore pressed black dress pants and a crisp white shirt with black polished shoes. He clicked away at his keyboard aimlessly searching the net. Suddenly, he abruptly stopped and pushed himself away from the desk. 'Enough of this,' he thought. In essence, Lex was bored. He didn't like being bored. He had too much wealth and power to be bored. He had more "stuff" than anyone in the whole town of Smallville. He was lacking in only one particular category. Friends. Lex didn't have any friends. Of course he had business associates and acquaintances that occasionally graced his grounds. But Lex didn't really have any friends that he could trust. Everyone he met wanted something from him. He learned at an early age that he was going to be used for his money and influence. So he decided to take on a lifestyle that afforded him the most protection. He would make sure that if he were to do a favor for another, his gain ultimately outweighed that which he gave. The other would owe him. And it didn't matter how long it would take for the other to pay him back. Besides, he liked having connections that owed him something. But this method, of using others before they could properly use him, left Lex a bit lonely. He got his kicks running his business, and occasionally the lives of others. But he didn't really have that much to look forward to. That was until Clark entered his life.  
  
Lex had been driving well over the speed limit that day. Why should he bother with laws? He was the son of a billionaire. He could manipulate the law. But the one thing he realized was that he couldn't manipulate life or death as well as he thought he could. That barbed roll of wire seemed to come into being out of nothingness. He did what he could to avoid it, but it was inevitable. Turning sharply, he saw a kid with a book bag leaning against the railing of the bridge. But it was too late. He had already hit him then. Hadn't he? He felt his car crunch through, the kid, and the very bridge's barrier! It was useless now, during his descent to the water, but he kept his feet forcefully on the break pedal. His last breath's attempt to stop his car, control his destiny. He hit water. Hard. He hit even harder than he had through the bridges sides. He thought the water would crush his car. Instead it capsized him, turned his vehicle at a weird angle and straightened back as he sank. He couldn't hold his breath. The shock of it was just too much. The water clouded his lungs. His fear was getting the best of him. Then everything went black. It seemed like just a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes again he could see the sky. It was everywhere. It was above and below him. He was flying. He flew over the town of Smallville, it looked like a painting, and it was so beautiful. His chest tightened, but just a little. Was he dying? Was this what it was like.  
  
Then it was like a shock to reality. He opened his eyes. He was wet and lying on the ground with a rock beneath his head. Someone was leaning over him. He looked familiar. Who was he? Then he remembered. what did he remember? The water rushing at him 100 miles an hour. He hit; the kid who kneeled above him. But this couldn't be true. It wasn't true, "I coulda swore I hit you."  
  
Not the greatest choice of words to say to a kid you think just saved your life. But it had been said. "If you did, I'd be dead," he responded. He didn't sound too convinced of his own answer. Was he covering for something? He couldn't have been. He must have been driving 60 miles an hour. The kid would still be plastered to his windshield.  
  
Flashes of that event had played in his mind repeatedly. Clark Kent, should he be dead? Should he, himself, be dead? Lex raised a hand to his head and tried to quell his thoughts. He had so wanted to pay him back, tried to even. He showed up with a truck just for Clark. Then later that day Clark returned to give him the keys. He wasn't accepting the gift. So Lex still felt like he owed him. But Clark was someone that he didn't mind owing. He liked Clark; he was like a brother to him. He had never had a brother before. And Clark was a good person. Clark even treated Lex as if he was a good person. Being around Clark made him feel like less of a criminal and more of a person. Clark actually cared about his well-being. And he didn't want anything back in return. But he liked to do things for Clark, especially things that pertained to Lana Lang. He knew Clark adored Lana. He wanted to do everything he could to get Clark the girl of his dreams. In any other circumstance he wouldn't care. But this wasn't just any circumstance. Clark saved his life and became his friend. He owed him that much.  
  
He knew then precisely what he needed to do. Picking up the phone, he placed the call.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. Please let me know what you think. Any comments or criticism is always welcome.  
  
~Sapphire 


	4. Observations

Sorry about the wait… I kinda went on vacation… but I'm back now and ready to start writing. Here's chapter 4 for ya!  
  
  
  
Reflections – Part 4  
  
  
  
Jonathan and Martha Kent walked hand in hand through the spacious museum. Martha gazed with wonder at the exhibits, remarking occasionally about the amount of work that went into displaying them. Jonathan was only mildly amused but found that he was not as bored as he thought he would be. Martha had been browsing the paper when she saw the advertisement for the Kansas Cosmosphere & Space Center. It had looked quite interesting and she thought it would be a nice activity for the day. She had hoped that Clark would join them, but he adamantly objected. 'At least Jonathan was able to put a leash on his protests,' she thought mildly. Instead of making Clark go, for she didn't feel the need to subject herself to Clark's eye rolling and complaining, she let him stay home. She had a feeling, however, that he wouldn't be staying home for long. He was just waiting for them to leave. So she and Jonathan had gotten ready and Clark planted himself in front of the T.V. As Clark flipped channels she had to continually give Jonathan reassuring glances that this was a good idea. It seemed like almost too much work just to go to a museum. But to Martha, it had been worth it.  
  
The couple idly walked from exhibit to exhibit only sometimes pestered by overzealous museum workers. Explanations of displays were welcome, as long as they had asked for them. Both navigated away from the fast-talking employees as quickly as they could. And on more than one occasion Martha had to stop Jonathan from telling them off.  
  
Pointing to an interesting suspension of a spacecraft, Martha led Jonathan off towards its direction.  
  
***********  
  
"They look so normal don't they?"  
  
"Humph, yeah, right down to the white picket fence."  
  
"Yeah, I almost wish my parents were more like them," he said as he snapped another picture.  
  
The two conversed as they hid carefully above in the rafters. The support system that held them was manly used to lower pieces of the exhibits at a time in a specific place at a specific angle. But today it was used as a vantage point for the two onlookers.  
  
"Yeah, sure you do," he said as he snapped another.  
  
"Caesar?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius?"  
  
"Do you even like your job? Or do you just do it for money?"  
  
"Of course I like my job! It's fun as hell man! You gotta be kidding now. Lucius pay attention. They're leaving the area. Call section 3-14, let them know their coming."  
  
"Doing it right now, Caesar." Lucius pulled out his radio and pressed the side button. He spoke, "The Kents are heading straight for you. Don't let them out of your sight," he said, lifting his finger for a response.  
  
He heard the other say then, "We gottem, 3-14 out."  
  
***********  
  
Jonathan Kent continued to be dragged by his wife into the next room when he heard something. Jonathan looked behind him, not really expecting anything to be there, but why not check it out. When he and Martha finally reached the exhibit, he tried to listen again. It sounded like a flash or a buzzing sound, he recalled. But he couldn't hear anything anymore. Noticing Martha was glaring at him, he figured he had better pay attention to her. She must have been trying to say something to him.  
  
###########  
  
Clark and Lana were still strolling on their walk. They had ventured off the road some time ago and were now heading back to it. They discussed casual topics and were doing a good job at holding an interesting conversation.  
  
"What did you say you did with that thing?" Lana asked jovially.  
  
"Oh let's not get into that again," Clark said as he smiled back at her.  
  
She did not respond immediately to that comment. Instead, she started another, "thank you Clark."  
  
Clark furrowed his brows and questioned, "for what, Lana?"  
  
"For being a good friend. You're really easy to talk to and you always understand what I'm trying to say. I just wanna thank you for that."  
  
Truth be told, Clark was a little embarrassed. He was not used to hearing such comments about him, especially not from Lana. "Well, you're welcome," Clark stumbled back. He didn't really know how to respond, or if he even should, but he felt he should break the silence. He was enjoying his time spent with Lana but he felt like no matter what he said, or did, he would always be just out of reach of her. And what if she wasn't? Then what? Would he tell her his secret? Could she handle what he was? Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he said to her, "it was nothing."  
  
Lana smiled, she really liked talking to Clark, but there was something about him. Something that always kept him out of reach. Clark had a mysteriousness about him, something dark that he was hiding from her. But every time she looked at him all she saw was the smile of a young country farm boy. She didn't know whether to pursue her thoughts or to just write it off as weird vibes. He did act strange at times, but doesn't everyone at some point? Right now she could feel the nervous tension emanating from him; he glanced at her, as if he were afraid that he slipped at some point, that she could see the truth. He was hiding something, something that scared, or worried him. And it bugged her that she couldn't figure out what; his clues were so inconsistent. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, Clark, what's your biggest secret?" Whoops, didn't work. But she was too curious to laugh it off. She had to know. She watched him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was so much taller than she was, but it looked like he felt small at this moment. She pressed him again, "well Clark, what is it?" She immediately regretted it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the deed had been done. She waited for his answer.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger girl! ( Well that's it for that chapter… R/R always welcome! 


	5. The Surprise

All right, here's the next installment. I hope this is long enough for you.  
  
  
  
Reflections – Part 5  
  
  
  
Clark didn't know what to say. And before he opened his mouth a loud screeching sound was heard followed by the sound of dust being turned up. Clark turned sharply to see Lex Luthor pulling up far to fast. Hadn't he learned anything about speeding and cars? Clark narrowed his brows nearly looking through the car.  
  
Lex had been glad to find the two here. He had hoped to surprise them. He called Nell earlier to find out where the pair were and was excited to find that they had gone out for a walk. Pulling up sharply he noted Clark's annoyed look. 'Had he interrupted something? No matter they would have ample time to catch up on whatever it was.' Hoping exuberantly out of the car he walked up to them smiling generously.  
  
"Well, well, isn't this a touching scene?"  
  
Clark felt a little uncomfortable. He also wondered what the heck Lex was doing here.  
  
Lana looked at him in a tolerable fashion. He was much too cocky for her liking, but it seemed to work for him.  
  
"I'm glad to find you here, I've been looking for you all over the place."  
  
Clark didn't want to sound rude, but he was too confused to care that much. "Lex, what are you doing here?"  
  
Glancing at Clark, he smiled saying, "I came to offer you a gift."  
  
"You've been looking for us for that? How flattering," Lana remarked.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Uh, he has his moments," Clark responded catching Lex's attention. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, it's a surprise. Why don't you two hop in the car and I'll show you?"  
  
Clark and Lana stared at each other a little bewildered. They didn't know what Lex was up to but their curiosity was getting the better of them. Lana spoke first.  
  
"I don't know Lex. Nell may be expecting me soon."  
  
"No she won't," Lex clipped back. Then he added smoothly, "I talked to her already. She knows you're with me."  
  
Clark was really starting to wonder what Lex was planning. Probably some scheme to get him and Lana together. 'He's relentless,' he thought. "Okay Lex, how long will this take?"  
  
"Oh, ye of little faith," Lex quipped. "Not long," he lied. "Not long at all."  
  
"Alright then," Lana added. "Let's get this over with shall we?" Lana walked brusquely by Lex toward his car and proceeded to get inside.  
  
Clark, with raised eyebrows, followed quickly.  
  
Lex, smiled even more. He liked it when women got sharp with him. For some reason, it always excited him. Following the pair he walked toward his car and determinedly got in the front seat. He turned on the car and changed gears. Placing his hand on the back of the passenger seat he shifted so that he was looking behind him. Smiling at Clark and Lana, and also noting how Clark got in the back with Lana while still trying to look innocent, he pulled off swiftly.  
  
Driving as quickly as possible making sure to round the sharpest turns as quickly as possible to jar his backseat passengers.  
  
"Lex, slow down!" Clark said. He didn't want any more accidents to occur, especially since he was the only one in the car guaranteed to walk away unharmed.  
  
"Well, you to get this over with didn't ya? I'm only trying to keep up my end and get you there as quickly as possible," he said, while turning another corner.  
  
About 2.3 minutes later they arrived at their destination, the Luthor ancestral home. Hoping energetically out of the car Lex strode confidently toward the door without looking back. He knew they would follow him dutifully.  
  
Clark looked toward Lana saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at him warily and responded a little unsure, "Yeah, I'll be alright."  
  
Clark wanted desperately to take Lana in his arms and carry her the rest of the way. But he merely ducked his head down as he got out of the car.  
  
Lana waited a few seconds more to steady herself. Then she got out of the car and joined Clark, who had been waiting for her.  
  
They walked toward Lex's home feeling as though they had been set up. When they reached the home Lex was not there, but the door had been left open. They walked in scanning the rooms for a sign.  
  
"Come on in! I'm over here."  
  
The two glance at each other knowing they had been duped. They head toward the voice and find Lex in one of his luxurious rooms grinning as like the cat that has caught the elusive mouse. "Come in don't be shy. It's in here."  
  
Lana entered first with Clark close behind. Lana's mouth dropped. Clark was also surprised and a bit amused by Lex's latest plan. Against the far wall of the room were two outfits. A stunning red-and-black dress glittered in the setting sun atop a model. Next to that stood a handsome tuxedo, also in red and black.  
  
Clark spoke, "I don't understand, Lex. What is this?"  
  
"Well, Clark, let's just say that once I found out how your 'non-date' kinda ended. I felt like I had to make up for it somehow."  
  
"But Lex, that had nothing to do with you," Lana answered.  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Really? I didn't know that.' "Call it a weakness. But I really thought I should do something for you."  
  
"A weakness, right," Lana said, completely unconvinced.  
  
"Awe come on. It'll be fun. Just get dressed and the limo will be here to pick you up in an hour."  
  
This time Clark's expression changed to one of disbelief. "Lex where are you taking us?"  
  
"Just to that little bistro down the way," he said with a wink. "Clark, trust me. I'd never steer ya wrong."  
  
"And I suppose you let our parents know already just where we're going?"  
  
"Oh, well, Nell knows. But I wasn't able to get in touch with your parents Clark."  
  
"They're not home. They're at a museum today."  
  
"Experiencing culture and art, what a trip? So I guess you don't have anyone to ask then do you. You'll just have to come along then."  
  
"I wouldn't feel right doing that."  
  
"Then leave a message," Lex said as he tapped his watch. "You don't have that much time. You better start dialing."  
  
Glancing at Lana for approval, she shrugged. There was nothing she could do if Lex told Nell that she wouldn't be home. She left it up to him.  
  
"Alright," Clark resigned.  
  
"Great! Here, use my cell phone," Lex said as he pulled his cellular out of his jacket pocket. He handed Clark the phone thinking that this was going to be a fun night to say the least.  
  
  
  
###########  
  
  
  
Brianus and Legal sat at the long table with multiple papers laid out accordingly. It looked like a big mess. Brianus looked stressed as he tried to sift through the material in an organized fashion. As soon as he thought he was making some headway, Legal would toss another stack of papers at him. Brianus could swear that Legal was enjoying this a little more than necessary.  
  
Brianus held his head carefully as he scanned the last bit of papers Legal threw his way. He was starting to get a headache, and the words seemed to be running together as of late. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Glancing up, he saw that Legal was patiently glaring at him. He had to put a stop to this before he went insane.  
  
"Legal, what exactly are we looking for?" Brianus tried his best not to sound stressed.  
  
"Nothing." And at Brianus's look, "and everything." He continued. "What you have in front of you is the life of a young boy, nothing special, right? Well at first glance you'd be bored, you'd be wrong, but you'd be bored. You have no idea why we are after this one. You have to know his weaknesses as a human before you can properly prepare for him. Tell me what you have learned."  
  
Brianus looked at him a bit puzzled, 'why had he chosen to use the word human?' "Well, we know that he is very family-oriented. He can definitely be reached through his parents. His friends are also very important to him; they may be assets as well. He does well in school, does his chores regularly, and basically doesn't stand out as anyone we would be interested in." Brianus was a little upset. He had been told that this kid was special. He hadn't been informed in what way they found him special, but he was expecting a bit more than this.  
  
"Calm yourself, Brianus. There is a great reason to interested in him." Legal threw a final folder at him. "Open it."  
  
Brianus slowly opened it and immediately began to perk up. With renewed exuberance he began to sift through the papers and the photos. "These are amazing," Brianus remarked. Picking up one photo in particular he asked, "What is this?"  
  
"That, Brianus, is a blur," Legal smirked.  
  
"I know that, but why is it in here?"  
  
"That is just one of the examples of the subject's speed."  
  
Brianus's jaw dropped as he returned to look at the picture that had initially been on top of them all. Lifting it out of the folder he stared transfixed at it. "Is he really lifting this truck?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't really know how he does it. Other than the fact that he is an alien, we don't know how his powers developed."  
  
"Alien? Like, little green men with antennae?"  
  
"Brianus, don't be daft! Does he look like a 'little green man?!' Do me a favor and save your brainless, dim-witted comments for your own mind."  
  
Brianus was a little surprised by the outburst but regained his footing quickly. He briefly nodded in assent.  
  
Sighing, Legal collected himself. "This is precisely why I had you look at his file before you knew his secret. It is very important that we keep our minds clear of confusion. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Legal."  
  
"Alright, then let's begin."  
  
  
  
I always stop at the best moments don't I? ( Well that's it for that chapter… R/R always welcome! 


	6. Planning

All right, here's the next installment. I hope this is long enough for you.  
  
  
  
Reflections – Part 6  
  
  
  
'Coh Cheek'. The walkie-talkie blared. "This is Caesar, over?"  
  
"Yes, Caesar, this is Legal. Are the Kents still in your sight."  
  
Caesar was a little surprised when Legal contacted him directly. Lucius picked up on that nervousness and looked at Caesar questioningly.  
  
"Um, yes sir. They are still here at the moment, but it looks as though they are getting ready to leave. What would you like us to do? Shall we intercept?"  
  
"No. Let them go. Call in the G-14's. Tell them to move out now."  
  
"And the subject? Where is he?"  
  
"He is being distracted by the local billionaire. Things could not be going better than they are now. But we must move quickly. I want a thorough search, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Legal, very clear."  
  
"Good. Legal, out."  
  
The connection was disconnected. Immediately Caesar pulled out his cell phone and placed the call. After the first ring, the phone was answered.  
  
"Patrick," was the voice from the other end.  
  
"Yes, Patrick? This is Caesar. Legal just contacted me. He wants your boys to move out. Now."  
  
"He contacted, you? Directly?"  
  
"Yes. He wants the G-14's to do their jobs thoroughly. And they are to do it very quickly. We have little time. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes," Patrick hung up the phone immediately.  
  
Caesar placed his phone back in his pocket. He noted that Lucius was still looking at him. He smiled at the younger man and said, "Everything is going according to plan. Apparently things could not be better, according to Legal."  
  
Lucius was put at ease by his companion's words. He leaned back, trying to stretch out his legs. They had been kneeling so close to the ceiling. Neither had stood since they had arrived here nearly 8 hours earlier. He was glad that the Kents were leaving soon. That means they could wrap up and leave this place.  
  
Caesar recognized the look on Lucius' face. They would be leaving soon. He turned back to look at the Kents as they headed toward the exit, coats in hand.  
  
  
  
###########  
  
  
  
After hanging up the phone Legal walked back to the table where Brianus sat patiently. After a moment's regard for the young man he could tell that he was a bit nervous and a little restless. It was clear Brianus was putting on a calm face for his own appreciation. Breaking the look he walked over to the seat across from Brianus and for the first time in hours, sat down.  
  
Brianus wasn't sure if he should rise, but the look from Legal told him to stay put. Settling down he again looked at the papers in front of him. After the small amount of information he had been allowed to have he wasn't sure how to use it.  
  
Legal spoke, so Brianus, it comes back to what you had gleaned when you were first looking through his file. And what did you think about our subject before you knew his secret?  
  
"Um, I said that his parents were a liability to him. We could use them to get to him. He would do whatever we told him to. Also his friends could be used. Maybe not to extent of his parents, but perhaps for other purposes."  
  
"I see," pondered Legal. "Well, considering what we know about our subject I would say your approach is one of the least likely options available to us; and perhaps one of the most foolish."  
  
Brianus squinted, 'why was he always wrong?' Looking up at Legal he said, "how? It seems like it would be a good choice of action."  
  
"Perhaps to a normal human, yes, it would. However, this is an emotional, hormonal, teenaged alien boy. He could lift you and break you in half. If you want to put a gun to his mother's head go ahead. But I assure you that you will not succeed. He is much faster than a bullet, whether he realizes it or not. You however would be a sheer loss."  
  
"Yes, but there is strength in numbers," Brianus said exasperated. "And we never go on a mission alone!" That had been one of his early instructions. He had learned this in the beginning. Why was he now disproving everything he had ever learned here??  
  
"That is true, Brianus, but this boy has the strength of numbers, all on his own! You cannot expect to go in en masse with no plan and hold his parents hostage! What about other extraneous variables?" Legal waited for Brianus's reaction, when none presented themselves he continued. "What if someone were to pass by the Kent home. What if we were to be seen in our masks and our numbers of strength assaulting a 15 year old helpless looking boy and his family? You are not thinking Brianus. The best way to catch our subject is to catch him completely off guard! And that is what we shall do."  
  
Brianus wanted nothing more than to turn Legal's answer back on him. "Yes, but how? Obviously his senses are heightened to an exponential point. I do not see how that will work either."  
  
Legal glared at Brianus, he knew he had just been challenged. Walking up to the younger man he placed his hand on the other's shoulder and gripped it solidly. "Everyone can be distracted Brianus; even an alien child. Regardless of what he is, he has been raised here. He has the values of his parents. However, if you anger him, he will drop those morals like a pack of sand. That is why we must surprise him. You may be thinking then that if we catch him in a public place he would be hard pressed to use his powers. We would have the advantage, but still, our actions and agents would be just as obvious as he. Which is why the element of surprise must be used. When we control the variables, our success is magnified tenfold!" Resolutely Legal added, "Now, there will be no more questioning of my decisions, is that understood?"  
  
Humbly Brianus said, "Yes Legal."  
  
  
  
Hehe… No cliffhanger… What do you think? ( Well that's it for that chapter… R/R always welcome! 


	7. Transitions

I hope this is long enough for you; I spent two days on this. Two! lol ... enjoy  
  
Reflections - Part 7  
  
Patrick suited up, for looks more than for action. He never actually performed any of the duties the G-14 were asked to do, he just, `supervised,' as he called it. More accurately, he stayed in the van so if things got hairy, he'd be the first one out of there. He knew his attitude was not becoming of an officer of his standing and line of work. But he only cared about that 16% of the time. The other 56% he thought about money, and the remaining 28% he focused on his own well being and looking out for number one. But he was very good at masking his lies. And it was this talent of fooling others that kept him alive and well paid.  
  
Patrick finished buttoning the last button in his jumpsuit and proceeded to straighten up his collar. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When the sight was clear he reached inside and pulled out a square of Bubbleliscious gum, watermelon flavored. The first time anyone saw him chewing that they proceeded to call him a big kid and ragged on him for most of the day. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he crumpled the paper in his hand.  
  
"Patrick, we're ready," the other said. He had his head bent at an odd angle and looked over at Patrick with narrowed eyes. "Let's go."  
  
Patrick shoved the paper in his pocket and jokingly said, "Do I need an escort now?"  
  
The man didn't seem to think it was funny. He smirked and waved his hand toward the door, "After you," he said mockingly.  
  
Patrick walked past the man through the doorway into a larger room. It looked like an airplane hanger, only without the airplane. Large all terrain vehicles littered this space and people in similar jumpsuits walked purposefully about minding to their own duties. Some had clipboards and were scribbling away while others had large automatics and were walking a bit slower. Patrick hated those guns, but continued swiftly to the waiting, already humming, jeep. Nodding off to the original driver, the man moved, and Patrick swung into the driver's seat.  
  
Patrick waited as two more men climbed inside after him and then shifted gears. Plowing out at a speed 45 mph he nearly hit one of the men who was minding his clipboard. Patrick gleaned a smile and half turned to look at his side view mirror only to see the man yelling weak obscenities. Obviously, the man was too educated to sufficiently insult him. Speeding up he headed toward the little yellow house in Smallville, with two more jeeps behind him.  
  
###########  
  
Legal and Brianus sat at the table milling out a scheme when they heard a knock on the door. Turning suddenly Brianus looked at the door questioningly. For some reason, he was frightened. It must have been his nerves. They had been discussing the destruction of a family and the degrading humiliation of the life of a young boy for so long that he had become worried that hell would `come-a-knocking' on his door. And now he heard a knock.  
  
Legal rose and walked patiently to the door. He opened it, but not very far, as if he didn't want Brianus to see who was on the other side.  
  
Brianus watched Legal at the door intently. He wondered why Legal was not letting the other be seen; perhaps it really was the devil. He watched as Legal stretched his right hand out the door, perhaps for a handshake? When he brought it back in however, he had a metal box of a hefty weight encumbering his hand. `What had he given the devil in exchange for this?' he mused. `His soul? Mine?' He shook his head and blinked wildly trying to grab hold of his sanity. He had done terrible things before, but never of such `extraterrestrial' proportions. He'd heard of others who had `cracked,' or `snapped' and he didn't want to be like them. Staring ahead of him, with his back toward the door, he pointedly ignored the exchange.  
  
Legal closed the door and headed back to the table. Brianus seemed to be minding his own business. However, he also seemed to be doing that too intently. So focused was he that he did not look up until Legal tapped the table with the edge of the metal box. "Brianus," he said in a singsong voice. "Pay attention." Legal slid the box about halfway between them and sat down. Above steepled fingers he looked at Brianus expectantly. "Well," he said. "Open it."  
  
Brianus reached out tentatively and placed his fingers on the far back and pulled it closer too him. He noted Legal's smile and proceeded to undue the latch on the archaic piece. Carefully, he lifted the top and peered at the contents. He was puzzled at what he found and with less care flipped up the top. `All that fear over a green rock,' he scoffed to himself. Narrowing his brows he pulled his hands back to sit on his lap. "What is this," he asked Legal. "And is it radioactive? It looks like it's glowing."  
  
"It is glowing," Legal said as he regarded his youngest pupil. "And no, it is harmless. To us, anyway." Gesturing with his hand toward the `rock' he continued, "That, my dear boy, is what is going to bag us our subject." Legal then leaned back and smiled broadly. "Pick it up."  
  
Brianus resisted the urge to ask, `why?' It looked like a children's toy. He was used to their firm dealing only with the most sophisticated techniques and equipment. What the hell is this?' Reaching forward he gripped the object and raised it out of its dugout platform in the box. Nothing. No heat, no tingling sensation, nothing. He felt cheated. "Okay, am I supposed to feel something?"  
  
"No. You may put it back now." He watched as Brianus absentmindedly placed it back in the box, but did not close it. "That was a lesson. Sometimes problems that seem almost impossible to solve, actually can be solved by the simplest of things. That rock is lethal to him. Enough quantities of that little beauty will incapacitate him."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Indefinitely." He watched for a reaction. "As long as it stays in his presence. He does, however, have the ability to recuperate. Which is why," Legal reached abruptly in mid-sentence to push the box closed, "one must always be prepared."  
  
Brianus wanted to cry. He felt so small in Legal's presence. He thought Legal was so wise. He wondered why he was wasting his genius, his presence here in this business. He could be recognized for so much more if he made his living above ground. He felt a pain within him. One that ached to have Legal be seen and known for the great man that he is. He even went so far as to wonder what his life would be like had Legal been his father. This terrible institution is robbing families. He knew Legal would make a great father. Hell, maybe he already was. But this career didn't allow one a lot of free time. If you wanted to have a family, you'd have to leave the job. And that was sometimes more hassle than it was worth.  
  
"Brianus," Legal said, effectively bringing him out of his reverie. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." At that moment he knew he would serve Legal to the best of his ability. He liked the guy. He was cool.  
  
"I think you need a break. Why don't you go, refresh yourself, take as long as you like. If I am not here when you get back, send word to Marinus and wait for me here."  
  
"Yes, sir, ah, Legal. Thank you." Brianus pushed himself away from the table and once again caught sight of the ancient box. Closing his eyes to the vision, he stood, and began to walk to the door.  
  
###########  
  
Patrick burned down the road toward the Kent home. The feeling was thrilling; the wind was blasting in his face and ruffling his hair. Checking his rearview mirror he saw the two jeeps behind him acting as his own personal support team. Flashing another smile he sped up on the little dirt road as he saw the yellow house.  
  
Behind him, the driver of the second jeep kept close on Patrick's tail. Yelling to overcome the wind he said, "Why does Patrick feel the need to hotdog it on every assignment?"  
  
The man in the passenger seat answered back, "You know it's a power trip for him. Why do you even bother asking?"  
  
The driver scoffed and replied, "Something doesn't set right with me with that guy. He's in this business for the wrong reasons."  
  
Before the other could answer back, a female in the backseat leaned forward to voice her opinion on the matter. "Jair you're just angry because he makes more than you. And Scott, you shouldn't start those topics in the first place. It's not our prerogative to question other people's motives. Got it?" Just then, she was thrown back and to the side by the momentum of the jeep turning into the Kent's driveway. After regaining her composure she nearly shouted, "Scott did you do that on purpose?"  
  
He turned slightly and answered, "`It's not our prerogative to question other people's motives.'" Slowing to a stop he shifted completely to look at her and smiled broadly. He watched as she angrily left the vehicle. He chuckled to himself as he left the jeep.  
  
Jair walked up to the door where he met up with Patrick, the people in Patrick's car having already gone inside. "Hey Patrick, you comin' in?"  
  
Patrick looked at Jair patiently and said, "no, I'm gonna hang out here. Keep a lookout just in case someone comes by. You need someone to watch your backs," he said jokingly, reaching his arm around to pat Jair on the shoulder.  
  
Jair looked at him with narrowed eyes and answered, "sure," before he disappeared in the house.  
  
Patrick's hand fell back at his side. `That was a close one,' he thought. No one has asked him to come onto a worksite in at least two years. He edged his way back into the jeep and pulled out his walkie-talkie. He sat the radio on the dashboard and leaned back, leisurely chewing on his gum.  
  
###########  
  
Jonathan and Martha had been on the road now for an hour and a half. It was getting pretty late and they wanted nothing more than to sleep for about 9 hours each. They had called home earlier to tell Clark that they would be coming home late, but there was no answer. Martha joked that Clark was having a hosting a party while they were gone. While, Jonathan assured her that that was far from the case.  
  
"You know the museum really wasn't that bad."  
  
"Thanks. It's good to know that you didn't have to suffer too much just to see some art."  
  
"Well, I didn't. But when you said museum I immediately thought about a bunch of old stuff."  
  
"Old stuff?? You mean ancient artifacts that paint a picture of the world during a particular snapshot of history, perhaps?"  
  
"Well when ya put it that way."  
  
Martha smiled at her husband. After all these years he was still as handsome as she always remembered him. She was truly a lucky woman. She was grateful for every day that she spent with her family.  
  
"But what I did find interesting, Martha, was your choice of museum. The `Kansas Cosmosphere & Space Center'?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was somewhat relevant," Martha joked. Then her -guise turned serious, "Jonathan we don't know anything about where Clark came from. We haven't been able to match his spaceship with anything in the books. And that plaque, I have no idea what it is! I love him so much, Jonathan, and I feel just terrible that we won't have any answers for him when he starts asking questions."  
  
Jonathan looked over at Martha in time to see the pain in her eyes. "Martha, honey, you can't think that way. Clark knows that we love him. It doesn't matter to him. We are his parents; and it doesn't matter where we found him. We are a family, Martha. And no one can ever take that away from us. We have a good kid, Martha. He doesn't expect us to know everything."  
  
Martha looked at her husband with tear-filled eyes. She loved him terribly, he may not be one for museums, but he's always been supportive. "Oh Jonathan, what would I do without you?"  
  
Jonathan flashed a smile at his wife. He couldn't have asked for a better family.  
  
###########  
  
They went through each room systematically, rummaging through what they thought was important. They had just gotten word that the Kents were going to be there shortly. They didn't have much time and they hadn't even halfway finished with their search of the premises. However, Legal had informed them that they were to do a thorough search and that is precisely what they were going to do.  
  
############  
  
Lana and Clark walked out of `Le Magnifique' with Lex close behind. He had acted as their chaperone on their second `non-date.' The evening was basically uneventful, with the two bantering back and forth. Lex had met someone that he knew and sat with her the entire time, only occasionally coming back to check in on Clark and Lana.  
  
"So you two," Lex began, "what did you think of you second non-date?"  
  
Lana smiled back and answered, "It was better than the last one. This time Clark didn't run off," she said as she playfully slapped Clark shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Clark retorted with a broad smile. "That was totally out of my control."  
  
"You never did tell me why you left, Clark."  
  
Lex jumped in before it got serious, "Lana you really do look stunning in that dress."  
  
Lana smiled shyly, "Thanks Lex."  
  
###########  
  
"Did you find it?"  
  
"No, not yet. The Kents must have stashed it somewhere outside of the house."  
  
"Keep looking."  
  
***********  
  
Patrick sat outside in the jeep wondering what was taking his group so long. They were usually in and out a lot faster than they were now. He was a little tempted to go inside. He was getting bored, and his gum was losing flavor.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, Patrick opened his door and started toward the house. Spitting out his gum he reached inside of his pocket for another piece. Unwrapping it, he popped the new square in his mouth and dropped the paper on the ground.  
  
Just then his walkie-talkie blared a message. Ignoring the others in the house he ran back to the car and grabbed the radio off of the dashboard. "This is Patrick, over."  
  
"Kurt, here! Listen the Kents have just turned the corner onto the road. You can't go back the way you came. ETA 2 minutes. Get your boys outta there now!"  
  
"Copy that, we're outta here." The signal died on the other end and Patrick fumbled with the walkie-talkie, eventually dropping it on the mat. He jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the front door. Pulling it open he yelled inside. "ETA 2 minutes! Gather what you have and let's go! Now!" He scrambled back to the jeep and started it up. He pressed his foot on the pedal, revving it up to show urgency. Staring intently at the door he became agitated as no one exited. He made himself ready to drive out of there and leave his group if the Kents were in sight. Shifting gears, he decided not to wait that long.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the team filed out of the house hurriedly. Patrick calmed himself and watched as the men and women flew to their respective vehicles. Once his jeep was full he rapidly backed out the driveway sped down the road, opposite the way they had come. Patrick was known for being the speed demon so the other cars merely followed, not trying to surpass him.  
  
###########  
  
Clark and Lana got back into the car. Clark was a lot more comfortable now than he had been on their first non-date. Lex got in the drivers seat and started the car. "You know you can have those."  
  
Clark and Lana looked up at him puzzled. Lana asked, "have what?"  
  
"The dress, and the suit. I have no need of them. Consider them a gift."  
  
"You're awfully generous, as of late, Lex. May I ask why?"  
  
"Well, Lana, Clark is my friend. I wanted to help him out."  
  
"Help him out with what?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "Oh, nothing in particular." He dismissed her as he reached over to turn on the radio.  
  
###########  
  
Jonathan was driving smoothly when Martha asked, "What's that up ahead?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Woo hoo! It's been too long since I've had a cliffhanger. I was starting to feel deprived. R/R greatly appreciated. 


End file.
